Warriors: The Five Stars- Book 1 Rising Shade
by StarryWhiteStag
Summary: A new tale has come. The five stars, lined in a circle, have come down to the Clans. Reborn as cats with power but sacrificing their memories, these cats will possess infinite powers. But for now they have no clue of this. Will they save the Clans, or will they watch the Clans finally leaving the world with no trace of their legacy? A fun part about philosophy! (for fun)


Prologue

A small black and golden she-cat looked up from the lonely cave, and watched the storm rumble in pain, lights striking the forest. A new prophecy had come to her again. A tale of five cats entertwined together for a new time. A voice broke into the tired cat's train of thoughts. "Bumblebloom?" Turning around, Bumblebloom saw a young white and amber kit, with wide sparkling hazel/blue eyes, like the sky and the trees. "What is it, Flowerkit?" Bumblebloom let out a smile. Flowerkit opened her mouth and whispered, "Why do storms come? Snowwing said everything comes for a reason." Bumblebloom chuckled. "Storms?...hmm, I think they come to take away the old trees, so new ones can come." The medicine cat trailed off, and looked at the sky. Flowerkit seemed to follow Bumblebloom's gaze. "Oh..." A silky mew suddenly entered Bumblebloomear old ears. "Flowerkit!" Snowwing, a pure white she-cat with bright hazel eyes, barged into the medicine den, accidently knocking over some tansy. "Oh sorry Bumblebloom!" Snowwing put the tansy back up quickly, then turned to Flowerkit. "Come on now, little one." Flowerkit let out a squeak. Snowwing took her kit by her scruff and led her out of Bumblebloom's den. Bumblebloom shook her head and didn't try to figure out what the queen just did. Snowwing was always moving so swiftly that no cat tried that. Turning back towards the towering storm, Bumblebloom whispered the prophecy in her mind.

_ One storm is all, All is one storm. Flowers wither and trees fall, clouds hide and streams stop. As soon as the storm goes, a single bloom will join with four. Rising is the dark blood, and it may cover the ground. Unless the five are joined, the sun shall become moon, and the trees will be soaked red._

Chapter 1

Honeykit muttered as a sudden paw seemed to shake her. A distant voice distorted her small dream of a field of butterflies. Honeykit was in the moment when she almost caught a butterfly when the sound echoed throughout the dream and the butterflies flew away. Honeykit landed in the field of snowdrops and daisies. Hard. "Wake up!" It _did_ wake Honeykit up, but she didn't appreciate it. She knew who it was though.

"What now Cherrykit? Wake Flowerkit or someone else! Maybe Shadeleaf!" Honeykit placed some mock-scorn into her voice. "Flowerkit always wakes early! Plus, Shadeleaf grunts and won't tell me any stories if I do that!" Cherrykit's bright voice complained. "Do. I. Look. Like. I. Care?" Honeykit grumbled. After one more shake from Cherrykit, Honeykit surrendered her peaceful dream and stumbled outside into the bright sunlight. Her father, Spottedjay, spotted them and sighed. "Be careful." Nodding just to stall the time, Honeykit ran after Cherrykit's tail. She felt like smacking it. Cherrykit would look at her with those leaf-dappled eyes and exclaim, "Why did you do that?" and make her feel bad (again) but she didn't care. Still, Honeykit didn't as she tiptoed out of camp with Cherrykit.

After running across the the stones that gave a path over the shimmering stream near RiverClan camp, Cherrykit finally stopped. Honeykit flopped down and curled up in a ball. She wasn't going to move until she could sleep. She could hear Cherrykit's impatient voice, but sooner or later, Cherrykit would give up and go away. Finally, Honeykit heard fast paws running over grasses into the reeds. Smiling at that thought, Honeykit entered a sunny dream. It seemed to last for a second when a cold wind brushed Honeykit's fur in the dream just as Honeykit chased after a willow branch. She let out a sneeze and stopped. _No...it's not wind, but water! _Honeykit's eyes snapped open just as Cherrykit dumped a few more pawfuls of water on her sister's head. Cherrykit laughed for a few moments before Honeykit showered her with the water as she shook her body. Cherrykit shook herself as well, but Honeykit already escaped back into the nursery. She needed some peace from her annoying sister. Why did she even follow Cherrykit, Honeykit didn't know. She just curled up in her moss nest and buried her nose in her golden and cream fur as sleep washed over her. She happily gave in.

Rubbing her eyes, Honeykit yawned. She had finally finished her dream. Looking drowsily around the nursery, she spotted a spark of snow-and-flame coloured fur. The she-cat turned around and brightened when she saw Honeykit. "Hello! Snowwing dragged me out of the medicine den after I spoke with Bumblebloom! And she was telling me something important..." Flowerkit trailed off and stared grumpily at the entrance of the nursery. "I can't go out at ALL." Her white-tipped tail lashed angrily. Honeykit sighed. "I know..." Flowerkit's hazel-blue eyes stared at Honeykit's pelt, making her feel hot. "So...Sweetsong also told you to not go out?" Flowerkit's melodic voice resounded in Honeykit's ears. "No, but Cherrykit is going to blast me with water." Honeykit muttered. Flowerkit laughed. "That's why? Just turn it into a water war then!" Honeykit grumbled with embarrassment. "Only you can turn any situation into a fun one." Flowerkit's eyes narrowed at the sky as she sat on her hind legs. Honeykit started to wonder if she said something wrong. Then, just when Honeykit opened her mouth, Flowerkit seemed to brighten up, and asked, "Hey, can you bring Brackenpaw, Waterwisp, Streampaw, and Oakkit in?" Honeykit dropped her jaw. "You made friends with BRACKENPAW?" Brackenpaw was the son of Sunclaw, the grumpiest cat in the clan, and he was the second-most! Flowerkit looked at her with confusion. "Yeah, we even talked about the weather and the elder's stories. Though he kept being sarcastic." Honeykit shook her head. Her younger sister was a true _miracle_. "Fine, fine, I'll get them." Honeykit walked out of the stone ground as she saw Flowerkit making a moss ball.

After chasing all over the stupid camp, Honeykit finally brought in the four cats. Flowerkit readied a moss ball, that was what Honeykit knew, but she wasn't prepared for a moss ball in the face. Shaking most of the moss out of her fur, Honeykit mock-growled. "Oh, you are going to get it." She had tired paws, but they seemed to be full of energy again. Noticing an array of moss balls around the nursery, Honeykit threw a moss ball at Flowerkit. Unfortunately, her sister had ducked, and Brackenpaw got a moss ball with a pinecone in the face. This all turned into a mass war. Finally, after what seemed like a minute, the sun had set. They all looked ridiculous, except for Flowerkit, who dodged _all_ the balls thrown at her. Waterwisp had traces of moss on her leg, face, and lots on her leg. Bramblepaw had some on his chest and tail, Oakkit had a lot on his face, and Streampaw had a whole intact ball on her hind leg. Honeykit was proud to say she threw it. They were all panting, except for Flowerkit, who was totally clean, totally relaxed, and was_ sleeping_. Everyone shrugging at the sight of her, Waterwisp, Bramblepaw, and Streampaw walked out of the nursery. Oakkit just leaped into his nest. Honeykit shook her head. How Flowerkit managed to get everyone into playing mode, she had no idea. But she knew that when the queens outside entered, they were going to have a fit. Honeykit gathered some pieces of moss for protection in her ears. It was going to be a long night. And Flowerkit was seemingly oblivious. Honeykit decided to leave her in content. She totally knew what it felt like to wake by a cat.

* * *

** Okay, this is my first fan-fiction, so no going all rage on me. I'm trying this out, and please review to tell me if I should stop or not. I'm confident about not having writer's block for now, but please tell me if I should forget about this**.


End file.
